


I Don't Need To Be The King Of The World(As Long As I'm The Hero Of This Little Girl)

by Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Debby is a close friend of Josh's, F/M, Happy Ending, Jenna is the mother of Tyler's son, Josh and Tyler have play(dates), Josh is a single parent/guardian, M/M, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added, Their kids become close friends, They meet at the park, Tyler is a dad with joint custody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX/pseuds/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX
Summary: Josh is the legal guardian of Skylar, the nine year old daughter that his best friend Evangeline left behind. Tyler is the father of Gunnar, the ten year old son created by him and his now ex girlfriend Jenna. When Skylar and Gunner cross paths at the park, Josh and Tyler have no choice but to meet. That day, Skylar gains a new friend, and Josh finds love for the first time in years.





	1. Park Benches and Ice Cream Cones

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Heaven" by Warrant
> 
> I did post a variation of this before but it wasn't up for very long so I doubt anyone remembers what it used to be. That's okay though because I've changed the plot into a completely different story that is hopefully better than before. 
> 
> WARNING: This story (though mostly happy and angst free) will contain some/mentions of some potentially triggering material so just be aware of that

(Josh's POV)

"Joshie Joshie! Can we go to the park?" Skylar asked, tugging on my sleeve to get my attention as I stood infront of the stove, cooking mac n' cheese for lunch. 

I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. 

"Please please pretty please." She begged, lacing her fingers together and staring up at me. 

I pretended to think about it before answering her. 

"Sure." I began which made her squeal in delight. 

"But," I added.

"Only if you sit down and eat your lunch." I finished, handing her a plate of mac n' cheese. 

She smiled a toothy grin, a small gap on the bottom from when she lost her last baby tooth the previous week. 

"Both hands!" I reminded her as she made her way to the kitchen table to eat. 

-

"Do you think Mrs. Duncan will be there with Doug again?" Skylar asked as we walked down the street to the park, referring to the nice old woman who spends time there with her elderly chocolate lab Doug.

"I don't know, maybe." I replied, looking left and right before taking Skylar's hand and crossing the street.

"If they are there can I play with him?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Only if Mrs. Duncan says it's okay." I answered as we made our way into the park. 

Skylar stopped walking to look around for Mrs. Duncan and Doug, but they were nowhere to be seen. Her face fell as she turned to walk back home. 

"Hey." I stopped her, bending down to her level. 

"Just cause Doug isn't here today doesn't mean we have to go home just yet." I said. 

"How about you go play on the jungle gym for a bit?" I suggested, as we both gazed at the playground section of the park. 

"You could make friends with some of the other kids over there." I noted, glancing at the four or five other children playing on the metal equipment. 

Skylar seemed a bit nervous to go over there, but conquered the task once I promised her ice cream afterwards. She smiled at me before turning around and climbing up the stairs. 

"Have fun." I grinned, sitting down on a nearby bench. 

Once I was sure Skylar was comfortable and having fun, I pulled out my cellphone and decided to scroll through my newsfeed to pass the time.

-

(Tyler's POV)

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go play at the park?" Gunnar asked, enthusiasm laced in his words. 

I gave him a small smile before standing up off the couch and putting my shoes on.

"Sure pal. Let me just text your mom." I replied, ruffling his short dark hair before pulling my cell phone out and sending a quick text to Jenna.

_**Tyler:** Taking Gunnar to the park for a bit. I'll have him back home in a few hours._

She replied minutes later. 

_**Jenna:** Okay. I get out of work at four I'll be there to pick him up no later than four-thirty. _

I sent an 'OK' back and placed my phone in my jean pocket before grabbing my house keys and walking out the door with Gunnar by my side. 

-

The moment our feet hit the grounds of the park, Gunnar dashed off towards the playground, theoretically leaving me in the dust. 

"Be careful!" I called out after him, finding a vacant bench to sit on for the time being.

As I watched Gunnar swing on the swing set, a sliver of blue in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I transferred all my attention to what I now recognized as a man with bright blue hair. He was tall, had a small ring in his left nostril, and had a smile that could put the sun and stars both to shame. I observed how he bent down to a little girl's level and spoke with her, and couldn't help but grin when I saw him smile at her as she dashed off to play on the jungle gym. 

"Cute." I muttered under my breath, discretely watching as the man made his way over to a vacant bench across from the one I was occupying. 

I reluctantly tore my gaze away from the vibrant boy when I realized that I had been staring and he probably felt my eyes on him. When I brought my gaze back to him, he was staring down at his phone, aimlessly scrolling through what I assumed was some sort of social media newsfeed. I was too busy focusing on the intriguing stranger to notice the small child coming towards me. 

"Daddy! I made a new friend!" Gunnar shouted, snapping me out of the trance I seemed to have been trapped in. 

I gave a big smile and let a chuckle past my lips. 

"That's great buddy!" I replied, looking around for the newly acquainted kid.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking down at Gunnar.   

"She's over there with her dad!" Gunnar smiled, pointing towards the other end of the park. 

"She?" I asked, eyebrows raised as Gunnar pulled me in the other direction. 

He paid no mind to my earlier comment and nearly ran into several other people as we made our way to his new friend.

"Daddy, this is Skylar." Gunnar smiled widely, presenting a girl with long blonde hair and chartreuse colored eyes.

I smiled down at her. 

"Hi there." 

She grinned back and waved. 

"And I'm Josh." A sweet voice spoke with a bit of humor. 

I looked passed Skylar and saw the bench behind her. Sitting on that bench was Josh, previously known as the blue-haired cutie whom I had sort of been staring at ever since he arrived at the park.

"H-hi." I stuttered slightly, feeling the heat spread across my cheeks. 

"I'm Tyler." I added, remembering that I had been the only one who didn't introduce myself. 

"Nice to meet you." Josh grinned, extending his hand out for me to shake. 

I reached out and grasped his calloused hand, secretly admiring the colorful sleeve that adorned his arm.

"You too." I smiled back as we broke contact. 

"Joshie, can we go get ice cream now?" Skylar asked, breaking the few moments of silence that had fallen between the four of us.

Josh let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, we can." He answered. 

"Would you guys like to join us?" Josh asked, looking at me and then at Gunnar. 

"Daddy can we?" Gunnar asked, looking at me with pleading eyes. 

"Pleeeaasseee?" He added.

I cracked a small smile before ruffling his hair gently. 

"Let's go." 

-

Gunnar and Skylar took the lead, walking side by side on the 2-person wide sidewalk while Josh and I followed close behind. 

"So, Joshie huh?" I spoke up, referring to earlier when Skylar called Josh by a nickname rather than 'dad'. 

He cracked a smile. 

"Yeah, that's what she called me when she was little. I guess it stuck." He replied, looking at her fondly and then at me. 

I nodded silently in acknowledgment.

"It's cute." I said, looking over at Josh and then down at my feet. 

He went to reply but was cut off. 

"We're here!" Skylar shouted excitedly, gaining the attention of a few people nearby. 

"Yay!" Gunnar added with just as much enthusiasm.

Both Josh and I chuckled at their excitement as we held the door for them.

"What flavor do you guys want?" Josh asked once we were inside. 

"Chocolate!" Skylar and Gunnar both exclaimed simultaneously. 

They exhanged looks and giggled at each other. It made Josh and I both smile.

"What about you?" Josh asked, turning towards me.

"Cookies and cream please." I replied shyly. 

He grinned gently at me before approaching the register and placing our order. 

-

(Josh's POV) 

The four of us sat in a corner booth and found ourselves having separate conversations as we devoured our ice cream.

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed, taking a spoonful of his ice cream afterwards. 

"Are you serious?" He asked, a giggle escaping his lips. 

I nodded with a smile. 

"Yes!" I replied with a laugh. 

"I truly used to sit outside at night and try to summon aliens by doing things I saw on the X-Files."

He let out another giggle and shook his head playfully.

"That's hilarious." He commented, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

 I couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Your turn now!" I said with a smirk.

He took his tongue between his teeth and began thinking of his own embarrassing childhood story.

"This one time I-" The ringing of Tyler's phone cut him off. 

He looked at the caller ID and answered immediantly. 

"Hello?" He greeted the person on the other end of the line.

I took another bite of my ice cream and tried my best not to eavesdrop as I turned my attention towards the kids and their conversation. 

"Sorry, I lost track of time I guess. I'll have him there in five minutes." I heard Tyler say before hanging up the phone. 

"Is everything okay?" I asked, curiosity lacing my tone. 

He nodded gently. 

"I just lost track of time and forgot that Gunnar's mom was coming to pick him up after she got out of work. " He replied, gathering his and Gunnar's trash as he stood up. 

"C'mon buddy we gotta go. Mumma's waiting." 

Gunnar looked sad to have to go but smiled at the thought of his mother. 

"Bye Skylar!" He said, bidding his fairwell. 

"Sorry to have to go so soon. It was nice to meet you." Tyler said to me before exiting the shop. 

"You too." I replied softly, knowing he was already gone and couldn't have possibly heard me. 

As Skylar and I made our way home, I found myself thinking only one thought. 

I wish I would have gotten Tyler's number. 


	2. Mel•an•chol•y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is over and Tyler is left with nothing but his thoughts and the echoes they produce as they bounce off the four empty walls that come together to form the place he calls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be made more obvious as the story progresses on but I'm going to add it here anyways because I want people to know it. 
> 
> Although Tyler and Jenna aren't together anymore (you'll find out why later on), they are both still nice and respectful towards each other because they have a child together (Gunnar duh) and because they both recongnize that the other person is still an important part of Gunnar's life/their life even if/when they get a new S/O and have learned to respect each other's choices.

(Tyler's POV) 

"Mommy!" Gunnar exclaimed, hopping out of the car and running towards the porch swing where she sat once I pulled into the driveway and the car came to a stop. 

"Hey baby!" Jenna smiled, wrapping her arms around Gunnar as he nearly jumped into her lap.

I offered a small, apologetic smile as I got out of the car and approached the two.

"Sorry about that." I began.

"I just lost track of time a-" Jenna cut me off. 

"It's fine, Tyler." She replied, her ocean eyes and tired tone both genuine. 

"I made a new friend mumma." Gunnar began as he pulled away from the hug and sat beside her on the rectangular swing. 

"That's great sweetheart." Jenna grinned, looking down at him to show that she was listening. 

"Daddy did too." He added, smiling back at his mother. 

"Oh really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at me. 

I shrugged my shoulders dismissively neither confirming nor denying the statement.

I would have liked to consider Josh a new friend, but without any contact information, I doubted that we would see each other again for some time.

"It's getting late." Jenna commented, looking up at the now darkening sky.

"Why don't you tell me more about your new friend on the way home buddy?" She suggested, standing up and pressing the automatic start button on her key ring.

"Okay." Gunnar responded, standing up and walking over to me. 

"Bye dad." He said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. 

"See ya next weekend bud." I replied, hugging him tightly. 

He pulled away seconds later and made his way towards Jenna's black trailblazer. 

"Thanks for letting me see him." I said quietly as Jenna stood on the final porch step. 

She softly shook her head.

"You don't have to thank me for letting you see your son every weekend ya know." She replied, sweeping a piece of her blonde hair behind her pierced ear. 

"I know." I answered.

"Just grateful s'all." 

Jenna extended her arms and brought me in for a hug.

"Goodnight, Tyler." She barely whispered,  bidding her farewell.  

"G'night Jen." I replied, letting go as she turned around and got into the car. 

I sent a small wave Gunnar's way before watching them drive off. After they were out of sight, I entered the deafeningly quiet place I called home and let the loneliness consume me once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I have more I wanted to add onto the end of this but it seems like it would be more fit to begin the next chapter with what I originally was going to end this one with and just leave this chapter as is.
> 
> PS: let me know if you guys would like a chapter with POV from Jenna or POV from anyone else other than Josh or Tyler. I can't guarantee that I'll do it or that if I do it it'll be good but I can always try!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask any questions/voice your opinion in the comments. I read/reply to them all! (:


End file.
